Arthur's Morning
by JCJK
Summary: Arthur was rudely woken up and sees Alfred's sleeping face. -America/Alfred/England/Arthur


A/N: Newbie here so go easy on the criticism, okay? Not that I really mind though...

Anyway, R&R if you want! Enjoy if possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because if I did, Arthur would be in his butler outfit all the time~

Warning: Those who can't stand grammar mistakes, don't read this.

* * *

He cusses himself for being a light sleeper as he was awoken by something lightly nudging him from the side. Arthur hates being woken up before the alarm especially when he was in a dream with Mr Unicorn swimming across Rainbow Lake and Mr Fairy was about to invite them for tea(by the way, Fairy Tea is simply wonderful, almost better than Earl Grey in fact). He ignores it at first until the nudging had gotten harder and bloody annoying. He wakes up, wanting to strangle the bastard that was disrupting his sleep. He opened his eyes only to see Alfred's sleeping face.

'Oh ya… Al moves in his sleep especially in the morning…'

Arthur let out a big sigh. He was so fired up just a moment ago that he can't fall asleep again and decides to observe Alfred's face.

After a while, Arthur decides that the Alfred looks more handsome this way. Actually less of an idiot. Both of Alfred's cheeks are tinted pink and he still has some baby fat on his face. He wears a gentle smile on his face instead of his usual idiotic grin. Most likely dreaming of being a hero again. Oh… and he was drooling a bit as well. Arthur chuckles at the sight of it. Actually, he should take a picture. Alfred looks like his younger self being like this. The one that used to sneak into his bed at night with excuses of ghosts in his room. The one …

"Love…you...Arth...ur…"

Alfred mumbles and moves closer to Arthur. Arthur feels a blush forming on his cheeks. Damn. Even asleep Alfred still makes him blush like a schoolgirl (which Arthur was most definitely not). He brushes away a few strands of hair away from Alfred's forehead and kisses it lightly mumbling, "I love you too, git."

Come to think of it, he have never told Alfred 'I love you' before with exceptions of when they are having sex or before the Revolution. Other than that, never. It was too embarrassing. Thought the other never seem embarrassed saying it out loud.

Wait …

That was the embarrassing part.

"_Hey! Hey Arthur!" yelled Alfred, sprinting towards him._

"_What do you want now, you insufferable git." Arthur retorted as Alfred crashed into him, giving him a big hug._

"_I love you!"Alfred cheerfully replied, squeezing Arthur tightly around him._

"_Wha…"_

"_Oui, monsieur! Such young love! Is it not heart warming! And so early in the day as well!" Francis mused, watching the two._

"_Shut up, you stupid Frog!" shouted the now blushing Briton._

Arthur let out another big sigh as he remember that incident and smiled wickedly as he remember Francis having been sent to the hospital for several broken bones. He glance down at American's still sleeping face and kissing him again.

'But with moments like these. Moments where Alfred can't hear me. It's okay to say 'I love you' to him because he won't know.' Thought Arthur as he closed his eyes while he kissed Alfred.

Suddenly, he felt strong arms around him and the mouth he was kissing, kissing him back. He opened his eyes and saw the American idiotic grin as he chirped, "Love you lots as well, Artie!"

"W..Wha…You bloody prat! You were up all this time, weren't you!"

Blushing furiously, he quickly turned and covers himself with the blanket. Alfred laughed at him, he couldn't help it. Arthur looked too damn cute to be ignored! It already took a lot of effort pretending to be asleep which Arthur woke up. Hell, it was hard to wake him up as well. Who knew the old man was a deep sleeper. But it was worth it! He got kisses from Arthur and even a 'I love you'! He only hears those only when they have sex! And maybe from his younger days as well.

Grinning to himself, Alfred goes over the blanket covered lump and hugs it. He could feel Arthur heating up through the blanket. Both of them stay like that until the alarm rings the tenth time, telling them they're going to be late for another meeting.


End file.
